Nostalgic
by TokyoGal90
Summary: Yugi and Yami have always been the perfect couple, but something is just not right anymore... Angst YugixYami YamixSeto Inspired by life and 'You're Love Is A Lie" Simple Plan but not a song fic.
1. Chapter 1

Yuugi watched as Yami came into the room, quickly grabbing his jacket and keys.

"Hey hun, I'll be back in a little bit, I've got to go meet up with my study group."

"Cool, I'm going to hang out with Ryou in a little bit, I'll see you later." Yuugi replyed with a smile. Yami gave him a quick kiss and then took off out the door.

Sighing, Yuugi colasped on the couch. He hated this. All of his excuses. He knew what was going on, not that he wanted to. All of the little things started to get his attention, and then one day, he relized it all.

At first he thought they were just both busy... less calls back and forth, less time being spent together, less time just being together. The smiles, hugs, kisses,  
touches were all still there but...they were differnt. There was nothing behind them, it was simply routine. Yuugi didnt belive it at first, though his heart knew right away, Yami wasnt in love with him anymore. How could this be? What was wrong? Everything had been so perfect. And then one day he saw it.

They were walking through the hallway talking, when Yuugi saw Yami turn his head, and look at someone for a quick second. Yuugi followed his eyes, and who might he be exchanging looks with but Seto. The look was the look Yami used to have when he saw Yuugi. And now, it was for Seto!? He tryed to ignore it, but he knew. Now what was hurting him the most was the fact Yami wouldnt even tell him. Why was he continuing to live this charade with him? Why wouldnt he just tell Yuugi and get it over with?

Now one might thing, why didnt Yuugi just leave Yami, why bother to stay, and live his part of the charade?  
Love.  
That horrid wonderful thing. It wouldnt let him pull away from Yami. He would rather have him at least pretending to love him, then not have him at all. How on earth could he live with out his koi? Yami would relize he loved Yuugi like he used to soon, and forget Seto, right?

Yuugi sighed.

No, Yami would never feel that way about him again.

All of Yami's love was a lie. But it was a lie Yuugi wanted to belive so badly.

Thank you for reading, if you liked it, review and I might countiue it. Forgive me if it was horrid, I havnt written in years, but my recent relationships inspired me to take out what I was feeling through writing. Sorry Yuugi! glomps 


	2. Chapter 2

Kind of funny how the person you love can make you the happiest person in the world, yet can also make you the sadder then you could have thought possible.  
That was one of the many thoughts running through Yuugis head at the time. So many of them, so many feelings, and the more he thought about everything, the worse it got. He was so utterly in love with Yami, but he doubted Yami would ever feel the same about him. If he did, they could forget it all, Yugi would forgive him in a heartbeat, just to know he loved him back, as he once did. Yet, deep down in his heart, Yuugi knew that was not the case.

What could he do with his newfound knowledge? Should he abandon Yami, as much as it would kill him inside, and try to move on? Possibly do the same as Yami, and cheat on him...not that it would really matter if Yami didnt love him anymore. But maybe it would still hurt him. Or perhaps he should tell of Yami and Seto, Yuugi was sure the press would find it most interesting that the young billionaire was gay. But the problem was...none of those things seemed to be something Yuugi could do.

Pulling a pillow over his face he let out a deep breath, letting the pillow lay cool against his head. What was he going to do? But before he could repeat his options again, he heard the door open downstairs. Yugi smiled to himself, speak of the devil.

"Yugi, you here?"

"Yea ai, upstairs."

Yami showed up shortly in the bedroom, he smiled at Yuugi, stripping down to his boxers and walking over to him.

"Hey hun, what have you been up to?"

Yugi smiled and reached up to pull him into the bed. Yami smiled and layed down with him.

"Oh nothing, just worked on homework and hung out with Ryou"

Yuugi replied, Wrapping his arms around the older boys waist, resting his head on his chest. He loved the feeling of lying there with him, there bodies pressed together. It was almost perfect. He was lying however, he hadnt been doing anything all day but lying around trying to think of what to do. But Yami didnt need to know that.

"Um...do you have any plans tomorrow...?"

Of course the main question was if he was going to be with Seto or 'study group' all day again or not.

Yami smiled and kissed the younger boys hair.

"I have work in the morning for a few hours then I should be free...I think we got everything under control for our biology test."

Yugi smiled weakly to himself, anatomy was more likely, but who was he to say anything.

"Cool, maybe we can hang out in the afternoon then...?

"Yep, hopefully so. We can just hang out and play Rock Band or go out or whatever you want to do hun."

Yugi grinned, tilting his head up and giving his lover a kiss.

"Sounds awesome...night, love you."

Yuugi said, reaching over to turn off the light and closing his eyes.

"Night."

Yuugi opened his eyes.

Why didnt he say 'I love you' anymore?

Thank you for reading! If you liked and would like for me to counitiue please review, that inspires me greatly. I will try to update weekly. Sorry my chapters are short,  
just getting back into the hang of writing. I'm not too sure which way I'm going to take this, so if anyone has any ideas let me know, other wise I'll just see where the wind takes me lol.  
Setokirisakikaiba: My first review glomps Thank you!  
Menchi: Thanks, I feel so bad for being mean to Yuugi, But yea. Maybe it will get better?  
Redconvoy: Yes, points up there is more! XP I hate when people abandon fan fics so I'll try to keep this going until its finished.  
Sakuoo: I am going on, yay! Poor Yuugi I know, it'll turn out better for him I hope, I'm still not sure lol.  
Thank you all, please review! 


End file.
